Dancelock (Sherlock Dancemoms crossover)
by mockard
Summary: Nia goes missing in London and Sherlock's help is needed to find her, but there are some difficulties along the way
1. Kidnapped

Nia's point of view

Today is the day. My day. The first day I can compete since I was suspended. I have been practising for an age it seems. I dance around my living room and never stop. Why?,this routine is my favourite. It is a jazz acro routine in which I show my greatest tricks, including my death drop. I was so happy when Miss Abby finally said I could perform it, and I know I am not going to let her down.

I am standing backstage when my name is called from the speakers. I am so nervous, I must impress Miss Abby. I prance out onto stage and dance the greatest I think I have ever danced. I felt like a bird who knew it was on top of the world. Once I finished I went into the green room where Christi and my mom were crying of joy and Miss Abby was congratulating me. I felt great. I came first place at the awards like I knew I would. After the award ceremony, I saw Miss Abby talking to a man angrily but didn't think much about it because Miss Abby came in a few minutes later and told us we would be going to London for a worldwide competition. Me and my friends all gathered together that night and imagined what London would be like.

No one's point of view

All the Abby Lee Dance company girls and mom's jumped off their plane, and went to their hotel to spend the 5 days before the competition. Abby decided to use an old winning routine for this competition so everyone could enjoy their first time in London. All the girls wanted to explore London that day because it was a knew place they had never been to before. They were walking when Nia spied a restaurant she really wanted to go to, so Abby decided she could have a reward dinner for winning the day before. The rest of the day passed in a blur of fun and excitement and soon it was time for dinner. As their starters arrived Nia saw the man Abby had been arguing with the day before staring strangely at her. She felt awkward about it but ignored him hoping he would leave. He didn't leave so Nia whispered to Chloe about the man and how he was watching her and Abby's argument with him. Chloe told her to hide in the bathroom and she would text her when he was gone. They both thought this was a great plan so Nia excused herself from the table and hid in the bathroom and waited for Chloe's text.

Chloe's point of view

A few minutes after Nia left, the man disappeared. I texted her and waited for her to come back, but she never did. I knew the man was involved. Everyone went searching in the restaurant, hotel and the streets but we couldn't find her anywhere. It was getting late so our mom's sent us to bed while they dealt with it. I couldn't sleep, so I went to talk to our moms. I told them about the man and asked Miss Abby about her argument. She sighed then said she would explain to everyone the next day, but for now it was best to get some sleep. I got to sleep eventually after what seemed like forever worrying and feeling sad for Nia.

No one's point of view

The next day everyone woke up and went out for breakfast. Abby sat down and told everyone the long story about the man. She started by saying "I hate that man more than you hate Candy Apples", everyone looked shocked we didn't think anyone was capable of hate stronger than that. Abby continued her story "He is my Ex boyfriend, he thought that I loved dance more than him which is why we broke up. The last time I saw him before now was 20 years ago when he swore to ruin my life. When I saw him at first at the competition I didn't recognise him. I guess he built up some sort of disguise. But as soon as he talked I knew the voice. He wanted to buy Nia into his dance studio, which I refused to let happen. He was devastated but he is the kind of man who never gives up on what he wants and I bet he is responsible for whatever happened to Nia!" Kelly then suggested to get an investigator involved with the case. Everyone thought this was a good idea so off they went in search for a great detective living in London. They tried many places but no where wanted to help. They went to the police as a last resort. The detective inspector said they couldn't help but he knew someone who certainly could. He stated "The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street".


	2. A new lead

Sherlock's point of view

I will have to make a note to Lestrade to not send annoying, stuck up little children to my house late at night. I was having a nice violin composing session when there is a loud knock on the door. I find this odd. Most clients just walk straight in, so this mystery must be one worth taking I tell John. I get John to go to the door and get them. When they walk in I regret my decision to help them but I have to now. I sit down and listen to their story. It is just the usual, the kind of thing I get everyday. I am thinking how this will be a piece of cake when the fat lady names her ex boyfriend. His name is Dave Moriarty. I pay a load of attention after that and sort out how to find the missing girl. I keep thinking to myself who is Dave Moriarty and was he the one who kidnapped Nia?

no ones point of view

Sherlock has found a lead, at the restaurant there were obvious footprints that belonged to Nia's captor. Sherlock removes the whole floorboard of the tiny bathroom. He places it in the Abby Lee Dance company's bus. He demands that he is taken straight to his Laboratory so he can trace the footprint.

He rushes through the door and collides with Molly. Molly, surprised to see him asks him "what's the rush". He replies quickly with "it's a long story" and heads over to the microscope. Using his scientific knowledge he soon identifies where the owner of the shoes had been in the last three days. One place was the Crown Jewels. The entire Abby Lee Dance Company sat there in awe and were asking questions to John and Molly who happily replied. Sherlock stated to everyone that even though he had found a profile of Dave Moriarty, he still needed to go to the Crown Jewels so he could identify Nia's captor on the security cameras. Everyone loaded onto the bus. Soon they all arrived and Sherlock immediately called Mycroft to gain permission to view the security tapes.

They had all been searching the tapes for well over an hour when Abby noticed a man who wasn't Dave but looked very similar. Sherlock jumped over to her. His face then turned pale. This case was going to be a dangerous one. He told everyone that they were facing the largest criminal in the world. Jim Moriarty. Sherlock then demanded to the bus driver to be driven straight to Dave Moriarty's house. The bus driver knew better than to refuse so off they all went to Dave's house. When they arrived they were surprised. They expected Dave to be living in a run down shack from what Abby had described him as. But the mansion they saw was ever so inviting with it's whites walls and golden doors. The girls gallop up the stairs hoping that Nia will be right behind the golden door. Chloe has the lead and is a step away from the door when she is swooped into a net and held 100 metres above everyone. Moriarty's voice cackled through a loud speaker. His loud chuckle made everyone feel defeated. Everyone but Sherlock, Sherlock knew Moriarty and his ways. Sherlock already had a plan and told it to everyone quietly. John was to take all the girls back to the car, while he, Molly, Christi and Holly were going to sneak around to the back garden. They were about to go, when Moriarty said tauntingly "I heard that". Sherlock had to think of a new plan and quick. He grabbed Brooke, Maddie and Molly and ran for the door. He could see the pressure points in the floor and told everyone to jump over them.

Everyone else walked back to the bus and tried to settle down, but that was hard knowing their loved ones were in danger. John was used to this sort of thing so he went over and comforted the moms. He took a liking to Melissa in particular. He knew better than to mention it to Sherlock, as he would be teased and would never hear the end of it.

Inside things were going well, no one had been hurt yet, apart from a few guards. The mansion was well labelled with signs to each room. They searched all the rooms that seemed mysterious and found nothing. Brooke soon complained of being hungry so they went into the kitchen to steal some food. The kitchen was large, as big as the dance studio. they found some cakes and started eating. They soon noticed a second door leading out of the kitchen. The sign said dining room. they walk in and are horrified by what they see.


End file.
